This proposal seeks support for travel awards for eight graduate students and postdocs (with at least five reserved for minorities/underrepresented groups) to attend the Telluride Science Research Center meeting (TSRC) on Frontiers in BioMagnetic Particles III, Telluride, CO June 2-5, 2013. These travel awards will greatly encourage diverse participation and networking in this highly interdisciplinary and rapidly growing field. Magnetic particles are an enabling technology for a wide variety of biomedical and functional materials research relevant to biomedical imaging, and cancer therapy and detection applications. Magnetic particles provide a unique handle to manipulate and sense nanostructures. Applications include magnetically guided drug delivery, magnetic hyperthermia, cell separations, and biomedical imaging via Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), Magnetic Particle Imaging (MPI), and magnetophoretic optical coherence tomography contrast agents. Because this field benefits especially well from cross-fertilization of ideas from chemistry, biology, physics, and engineering, is our goal to create a technical and social environment in which participants from diverse disciplines can discuss trends in research and form collaborations. In order to encourage discussion, we have scheduled 30 minute panels of speakers at the end of each of seven sessions. To make sure women and unrepresented minorities are active participants in this discussion, we will have at least 50% women and minorities as session chairs leading these discussions. The symposium builds upon a successful smaller symposium hosted by the PIs two years ago at Charleston, SC and in Clemson, SC two years prior. The scientific symposium will take place June 2-5 in Telluride, CO under the umbrella of the Telluride Science Research Center. The event is being co-organized by Drs. Jeffrey Anker and Thompson Mefford. Both are young faculty members at Clemson and are very eager to build lasting, sustainable partnerships with national and international collaborators.